Ways To Get Pein Very Mad
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Sakura finds a list of ways to get Pein very mad. What will she do with it? THREE-SHOT. Rated for slight language.
1. One Through Ten

**Hehehe! It's China!**

**I was on DeviantART, and found MalunaDragon's collection of ways to agitate the Akatsuki. Then I looked on fanfiction and saw a fanfiction version of 'Ways To Drive Sasori Insane.' I read it, and laughed so hard! So I'm making Fanfictions out of the akatsuki 'ways to'! I'll be making my own version of 'Ways To Drive Sasori Insane' as well.  
**

**I'm starting with Pein!**

**This is my first PeinSaku story. But it's NOT PeinSaku romantic. That would be so wrong, considering Sakura's age in this.**

**A lot of them will be short. Some will be sorta long.  
**

**P.S. the one annoying them will be Sakura! And she's only about 6 years old. And all of the stories in this series will begin with the same paragraph, just replacing names and titles of what she found on the internet.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: MasaKishi owns Naruto, and MalunaDragon owns the Akatsuki Agitation Lists.**

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, bored as hell. She was browsing the internet on her laptop, when she came across a list. 'Ways To Get Pein Very Mad.'

_'Hmmm...worth a shot.'_ she thought to herself. She printed out a copy of the list and set to work.

~*~

**1. Call him the 4th Hokage.**

Sakura trotted up to Pein, who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Yondaime! YONDAIME!" she yelled. Pein glanced up, looked at her for a very long time, then returned to staring at the wall.

"Yon-DAI-me!" she repeated, waving her arms in front of Pein. A vein twitched in the Leader's head.

"Yondaime, Yondaime, Yondaime, Yondaime, Yondaime, Yondaime, Yon-"

"You do realize that I'm _not_ the Yondaime?" he said, trying to suppress his anger. Sakura merely grinned, running off giggling. Pein watched her run off, then shook his head.

~*~

**2. Attach strong magnets to his face.**

Sakura ransacked the Akatsuki base. Was it really that hard to find magnets? Sasori walked in, wondering what the noise was.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for magnets, Sasori-nii." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?"

Sakura just grinned evilly.

"You'll see."

It was then Sasori decided he didn't want to know. Instead, he gave her a few magnets. She hugged him, and ran off to find Pein.

Two hours later, noise was heard throughout the base.

"SAKURAAA!!" Sakura burst from his office, Pein on her heels. His face was covered in magnets, which were magnetized to his various piercings.

Sakura was giggling the whole way.

~*~

**3. Tackle him randomly.**

Pein was away on a mission. You'd think the Leader wouldn't have missions so he could manage the Akatsuki back home, but I guess not.

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the window. She was waiting for Pein to get back so she could commence step three.

At last, she saw a flash of orange. Once she focused her eyes, she confirmed that it was indeed Pein. She positioned herself under a table, waiting to strike.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura yipped, turning around to see Pein behind her. His stormy gray eyes were emotionless, but Sakura could see the triumph gleaming in them. She scowled, and stalked off.

Next Morning...

Sakura had a habit of sleeping in _very_ late. If someone didn't wake her up at noon, she would _never_ wake up. The rest of the Akatsuki was busy, so Pein got the honors that day.

He knocked on the door. "Sakura, wake up. It's noon."

No response. He tried again. Still nothing. He sighed, opening the door, when-

**BAM.**

Pein was knocked over by a flying Sakura. They lie half inside the room, half out. Tobi came up to see what the commotion was.

"Leader-sama, Sakura-cha..." he looked down to see Sakura on top of Pein, who was sweating profusely, trying to come up with an explaination.

"TOBI'S EYES!" he screamed, covering the hole in his mask and running downstairs. Sakura burst out laughing and rolled off Pein.

"SAKURA!" Pein roared. She yipped, scrambling to her feet.

~*~

**4. Steal his favorite office chair.**

Sounds easy enough, right? WRONG. Pein almost never stands up from that thing. When he does, it's not for very long.

Therefore, Sakura had to come up with a plan.

She though and though _hard_. Finally, an hour later, she came up with one. Slow, aren't ya, Sakura?

But it was flawed slightly. That chair was damn heavy, she couldn't lift it herself! So she'd need help.

Kisame was a strong man. And he happened to adore Sakura!

"Kisame-nii!" she called through his bedroom door.

"Sakura-chan? What can I do for ya?" he said grinning.

"I need help with a plan..." she whispered the plan into his ear. He chuckled, giving her the thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll help ya." Sakura knocked on Pein's office door. When he opened she talked.

"Someone's at the door to see you, Leader."

Pein nodded, walking to the door at the other end of the building, giving Kisame enough time to grab the chair and run it up to Sakura's room. Sakura giggled evilly, giving Kisame a high five.

"If Leader finds out, I'll take the blame, 'kay, Kisame-nii?"

"Deal, Sakura-chan." he said.

_"Where's my chair!?"_

Sakura giggled and shut her bedroom door.

~*~

**5. Poke him repeatedly.**

Pein had locked his office since Sakura and Kisame stole his chair. He was _pissed_, to say the least. Especially when he found out it was Sakura who stole it.

So Sakura was stumped as to how she was going to do step 5.

She snapped her fingers, realizing what to do.

Then, her helper walked past.

"Itachi-nii!"

Itachi turned his near-blind gaze to the girl. She clung to his arm. He merely stared at her for a few seconds, and let her do so.

When they reached the door, she nodded to him, and skipped outside. She sat down in a relatively dry area and stared at the dark clouds rolling in. It began to drizzle rain. Everything was as it should be in Ame.

A brave frog hopped up to her, croaking curiously. Sakura reached out and poked in, until it squealed like a little girl. She stared at it, and poked it again.

**SQUEEEEEEE!**

This gave her an idea. She picked up the no longer protesting frog and brought it in front of Pein's office. She knocked on the door.

"Leader! Come out and see what I got!"

Inside the office, Pein sighed. He was like a father to Sakura, in a way, so Sakura liked to show him things she found to be interesting. After all, she _was_ only six. He got up from his recently returned office chair and stepped out of his office.

"Sakura, it's a frog and you know that." he informed her.

"But it's a special frog! Poke it and you'll see!"

Pein raised an eyebrow and obliged.

**SQUEEEEEEE!**

His eyebrow twitched in slight amusement. Suddenly, Sakura was looking up at Pein curiously. He shifted his gaze to the girl.

Poke.

A vein twitched in his forehead.

Poke.

Poke.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Poking you." she said. He closed his eyes in agitation.

"I meant why are you poking me?"

"To see if you scream like the frog, of course."

Several veins twitched when she said that.

~*~

**6. Force him to sit down and eat dinner with you. If he's not eating, put some magnets under the table and watch him get a face full of his dinner.**

Sakura had to laugh at this one. Devious. But she had to wait until dinner time. And she wanted _everyone_ to see this one.

She spent the day thinking of what she wanted for dinner. The members, excluding Zetsu (unless he suggested something reasonable), got to choose what they ate each night in a cycle. Tonight was Sakura's night.

She always decided on something simple that everyone liked, and she planned to stick with that policy. Tonight, she concluded, they would eat Soba noodles.

"Sakura, have you decided?"

Kisame was the overall cook in the house. He could cook up just about anything you told him to.

"Soba!"

Kisame gave her the thumbs up, giving her his trademark smile. No matter how much he looked like a madman when he grinned like that, Sakura loved it. The entire Akatsuki were her brother figures, aside from Pein and Konan, who were her father and mother figures.

Kisame was especially fond and protective of Sakura, because she was the first child who hadn't run screaming from him.

Soon, the food was ready, and people were gathering. Pein never really ate with them, claiming he had too much work to do. Sakura frowned.

"Be right back."

She arrived at Pein's office, which was open. Pein had his head down on the desk, and faint snoring emerged from behind his cloak collar.

This was a rare sight indeed. She regretted not having a camera.

"Leader! Wake up!" she coaxed, tugging on his sleeve. He lifted his head groggily. "It's time to eat!"

He lazily stood, heading for the kitchen table. He sat in the chair at the end, which was normally empty. Everyone looked up from their Soba. Even Sasori was there. Sakura knew he couldn't eat, but she liked to have him with her.

"Why did I agree to this?" Pein wondered. Sakura frowned.

"Please eat, Leader!" she pleaded as Kisame set a bowl down for him. He just sat there, staring at the noodles. Sakura frowned deeper, putting magnets under the table. The magnetic field between his piercings and the magnets was so strong, his face fell into the warm broth. Luckily, Sakura made sure it wasn't too hot so it didn't burn.

Sakura gave a sharp yank at the magnets, removing them.

"So _that's_ were I put them!" she exclaimed, finishing her Soba in a flash and running off. Pein growled, raising his face. Noodles dangled from his piercings and broth dripped down his entire face and down his neck.

~*~

**7. Ask him why he looks like a porcupine.**

Now that she thought about it, he _did_ kinda look like one.

"Leader!"

"Yes?" he looked up from his pile of paperwork. Yes, even the Leader of the Akatsuki had to do paperwork.

"Why do you look like a porcupine?" she asked innocently. He sent her a glare that clearly read _'Get the fuck out my office.'_

She turned to walk away, and peaked in her pocket.

**8. Ask him if he likes being a human pincushion.**

"One more thing...do you like being a human pincushion?"

"OUT."

~*~

**9. Laugh every time he tries to talk to you.**

For this one, she would have to be patient. She wanted him to be the one to begin the conversation. So she went to visit Zetsu in his greenhouse.

"Zetsu-nii!"

"Sakura-**chan**." he said, using both his light and dark side. She hugged Zetsu's leg, who in turn hugged her back.

After talking for around an hour over some tea, which Zetsu loved for it's herbal qualities, Sakura realized how long she was gone.

"I have to go, Zetsu-nii."

"Alright. Do me a favor and **bring these to Sasori for me**?"

Sakura nodded, grabbing the bundle of herbs and heading for Sasori's room.

The halls in the base were very confusing. They twisted, they turned, they went right and left, forward and back. Sakura had yet to master the way to Sasori's room, for it was the most challenging path of all.

Sakrua eventually found Sasori's room and knocked on the door. Sasori opened it abruptly, wondering who could possibly be bothering him at a time like this. His eyes softened when he looked down to see the Akatsuki's own little six year old.

"Zetsu-nii told me to give you these!" she held up the herbs. She had been careful not to smother them.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. These are just the herbs I needed to make my new poison." he said, ruffling her hair. She squealed and giggled with delight every time he did so. She turned, skipping downt he halls. Sasori only stared, smiling.

Sakura then encountered a four way hall. One way went left, one right, one went forward, the other back the way she came. She looked frantically to her left and right, when she heard a voice.

"Sakura, are you lost?"

She whipped around to see Mr. Porcupine himself.

"Saku-"

Sakura laughed, and laughed hard. Pein was really weirded out now.

"Sakura, are y-"

More laughter filled the halls. She continued laughing while he only stared, confused. She abruptly stopped laughing and walked away.

Alas, she was lost again.

~*~

**10. Yell complete nonsense at him.**

Hmm...what kind of nonsense would a six year old say? She had to think fast, because he was coming down the halls as you read this.

She frantically searched her mind, jumbling together the first words that came to her head.

"Uh...um...there's a skittle up your nose!"

Pein turned to her, very confused as to why she was shouting indoors.

"Sakura, we've been over this before. Use your _inside_ voice."

"I know what you _did_ last summer!!"

"Sakura, where did you learn that?"

"I heard it from a movie Hidan watched with me."

Wait, Sakura wasn't allowed to watch horror movies...

Pein's former mood: Confused.

Pein's current mood: Pissed.

"HIDAN!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked it!**

**The next ten on the list will be coming in Chapter 2!**

**Adios, Muchachos!**

**~China**


	2. Eleven Through Twenty

**Look who's back with a brand new rap, and I don't mean wrap as in a new case!**

**Just kidding, ppl, I hate Eminem.**

**Also, don't hate me, but soon, I'll be starting yet another fanfiction. I have too many going at once. It will be a SasoSaku, and will be called Contact. And I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Hot Springs, maybe a prequel as well.  
**

**Anyways, time to get this going again!**

**Also, vote plz. Which should I do next out of these:**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Madara/Tobi**

**Deidara**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Don't forget to vote in your review! You can vote for more than one!**

* * *

**11. Ask him why his eyes look like bull's eye targets.**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Would this really make him mad? I mean, a lot of people must ask him this.

Whatever. If it's on the list, she'll try it.

"Leader!" Sakura cried as Pein beat up Hidan for letting her watch horror movies.

"Yes, Sakura?" he said in an exasperated tone.

She stared at him for a long minute.

"Why do your eyes look like bull's eye targets?"

Hidan's eyes widened in fear, hoping Pein didn't think _he_ had put her up to this. Hidan began to sweat profusely, trembling.

Pein just dropped Hidan to the ground, and left, slamming the door.

~*~

**12. Call all of his other bodies girly.**

Psh. Who _wouldn't_ agree with that? Especially the Animal path. It _was _a girl.

Sakura planned out carefully. Pein had never really let her see his other bodies. Not that she asked. She just sneaked in and saw.

So he couldn't blame a kid for being curious...right?

But Pein was busy being immature. He'd locked himself away after her eye comment, and in the bathroom, of all places.

That, and Sakura had to go. Bad enough so that she did a little dance. (A cute dance, mind you.)

So she walked to the bathroom door, and banged very loud.

"Leader! Come out! I have to go!"

It was then that Pein realized what a foolish choice of room it was. It was the only bathroom on the north side of the building, and someone was _bound_ to bother him there. he sighed, heaving himself up and letting Sakura in, slipping out.

Once she was done, Pein was about to slip back in the tiled room, until Sakura stopped him.

"Leader, can I see your other bodies?"

Pein looked at her weirdly. In all her six years living here, why ask now? But Sakura gave him the puppy dog face, and Pein just couldn't resist. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

She'd been in there before, obviously. She'd lived there since she was born. Pein had been on a mission, to kill her parents. Sakura had only been a few hours old then, and Pein couldn't bring himself to kill her. He brought it upon himself to raise her.

But she didn't know this. The Akatsuki had always told her the classic story of being left in a basket on their doorstep.

Anyways, she'd been in his room because when she first came, they couldn't just let her alone in a room. It was only common sense to keep her in someone else's room.

He led her to a secret door in his room that only he and Konan knew of, and pein made sure to make Sakura swear not to tell anyone else where this door was. Though she already knew where it was, she wouldn't tell him that.

He let her step in first, and there were his five other bodies.

"So, this is the Sakura we've heard so much about?" his Animal Realm asked. Pein nodded. He introduced his five bodies. Demon Realm, Animal Realm, Hungry Ghost Realm, Hell Realm, Human Realm, and, of course, himself as the God Realm.

Human realm had abnormally long orange locks that flowed.

"He's girly!" Sakura said, smiling warmly. Immediately, everyone's eyebrows twitched simultaneously.

~*~

**13. Give him a lot of fake paperwork and watch him struggle.**

Sakura had delivered Pein's paperwork to him since she was four. He wouldn't be suspicious about her bringing the paperwork. Sakura had asked him for something useful to do, so he let her deliver paperwork.

She'd made multiple copies of various different paperwork sheets. She put them in order, then started another small stack in the same order. Once she'd finished four stacks, she put them together. She gathered it all together and plopped it down on his desk and walked away. Pein thanked her for delivering the paper work, then set to work on it.

Sakura watched from the cracked open door. Pein began writing, and writing, and writing...

Sakura fell fast asleep.

It _was_ her nap time, after all.

Pein soon realized he was doing old paper he'd completed months ago. And copies of the paperwork, nonetheless.

He opened the door, and was about to step down, when a glimpse of pink stopped his foot. His foot was centimeters above Sakura's head. He could've crushed poor Sakura!

But he was angry with her for giving him false paperwork. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She whined and cracked open her eyes. She realized she was taller than she normally was, and she looked behind her to see Pein.

"L-leader...?" she said sleepily.

"Sakura, why did you give me fake paperwork?"

She decided to play dumb.

"Fake? What?" she snapped open her eyes. She feigned a hurt look in her eyes, that looked surprisingly real. "Don't you trust me...?"

Pein flinched at her tone. He trusted her. And it hurt him to know she thought otherwise.

"Of course I trust you, Sakura." he said, letting her go get situated in her bed.

She'd gotten off scot-free this time.

~*~

**14. Stare at the piercings on his bottom lip, then scream "VAMPIRE!!!!"**

Easier said than done. Pein was still a bit upset about the whole paperwork fiasco, he'd refused to see anyone. Even _Konan_.

So she'd start with an apology.

Yes, that's right. She'd apologize for the paperwork, _then_ proceed with phase 14. Of course, she'd butter him up with a big hug. Sakura's hugs were Pein's secret weakness.

She marched to Pein's office door as the other members stared in awe at her bravery. She was known in the Akatsuki to be the bravest, kindest, sweetest six year old they had ever had the honor to meet. She was also the sneakiest.

She rapped on the door with both fists.

"LEADER." she said. She was patient when it came to people as stubborn as him. The other members shook in fear as she asked again. After asking a third time, Pein finally opened the door, letting her in and slamming it behind her.

"Leader, I wanted to say I was sorry for the paperwork thing. Though I don't know how it was fake..."

Pein looked skeptical. So Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Pein cried anime tears of happiness, and hugged her back.

The members watched the mahogany door from outside, quaking in their boots. They jumped when a voice yelled from inside.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A VAMPIRE!"

~*~

**15. Follow him around the hideout all day, and when he asks why, tell him you're playing "Follow the Leader."**

The best one yet! But _obviously_, she wouldn't follow him into the bathroom.

Nasty.

So she began.

Sakura stood behind Pein, waiting for him to start moving. He was rifling through a few stacks of paper, until he found what he was looking for. He walked to his office, but didn't walk inside. Instead, he put the paper on his desk, shut the door, and walked away. Sakura trailed behind him unnoticed.

Pein thought he heard short footsteps behind him, but when he turned around, there was no one. What he didn't realize was that Sakura was hiding on the ceiling. She put her training to good use.

Once she was sure he wasn't looking, she removed herself from the ceiling, and continued to follow him.

They stopped many times, Pein looking behind him. Sakura continued to hide until she thought it the right time.

Finally, Pein was gettign tired of hearing footsteps and seeing no one. Sakura decided now would be a good time to show herself.

Pein whipped around the catch his follower off guard, but saw an adorably confused Sakura behind him, smiling.

"Oh. It's you Sakura."

She nodded, smiling brightly. Her smile lit the whole room, causing the nearby members to stop and stare in adoration of the little girl. Especially Deidara and Kisame.

Pein nodded his acknowledgment to her, and continued to walk. She, of course, followed. Pein was curious.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She smiled.

"Playing 'Follow the Leader.'"

This, both fortunately and _un_fortunately, _didn't_ make Pein mad.

~*~

**16. Pat him on the head like a puppy.**

Sakura smiled. He kinda _was_ like a big puppy...especially when he was feeling cuddly. Surprising, I know.

It was nine in the morning, and Sakura had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes, ridding them of the tears that leaked when she yawned. She opened the door quietly and entered the kitchen. Pein and Konan were the only ones awake by then.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Konan yawned softly. Sakura gave her mother-figure a hug. Pein turned around.

"Sakura." he nodded at her. She nodded back. This was a normal greeting for them, though Konan disapproved of his lack of showing affection toward the young girl. The two only hugged in private, or when something especially terrible had happened. They _are_ in the Akatsuki after all.

Pein respected Sakura, because she didn't show affection toward him unless he permitted her to do so. She understood that he had a reputation to uphold, and hugging little girls was certainly not on the list of things that would help with that.

Pein, though he didn't show it, loved Sakura. He loved having the responsibility of a father. It was just something he felt proud of. At first, he was very awkward around her, and avoided her as much as possible, leaving Konan to do most of the work. But he soon warmed up to her, and became an active adoptive parent.

The best feeling in the world to him.

"Sakura, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked her.

Sakura stroked her chin thoughtfully, eyeing a few things here and there. She pointed at a bright green apple. Sakura was taught to eat healthy.

Pein was an extremely tall man, he towered over even Kisame. No matter how high Sakura reached, and no matter how low he held the apple, Sakura's hands couldn't meet the apple.

Pein crouched down so he was at eye level with her, and handed her the apple. Sakura smiled, patting him on the head.

Pein abruptly stood, giving her a look of warning, an walked away.

~*~

**17. Call him fluffy.**

It had been a few weeks since Sakura had done number sixteen. She'd gone on her first ever mission in those few weeks.

It was a small mission, but Sakura hadn't made a single mistake. Her mission had been to deliver an important document to an infamous crime lord in the Land of Fire. Of course, Pein didn't let her go alone. She was only six, for christ's sake! He assigned Deidara and Kisame the job of defending Sakura, which they took gladly.

Sakura was proud that she'd finally completed her first mission successfully. When she returned home, she was greeted with relieved hugs and congratulations. Pein merely patted her on the head as Konan checked her for any injuries.

Sakura was rewarded with a good feast of her choosing. Sakura wasn't comfortable with eating just her favorite foods, which some of the members didn't quite enjoy, so she picked everyone else's as well. This included bakudan*, cabbage, onigiri*, barbeque spare ribs, inarizushi*, shrimp and crab along with her favorite: gyoza*.

After her huge celebration meal, Sakura was sent to bed. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up, she realized it was time she got back on track with the list. She snatched it up and tried to recall which she had last done. She didn't remember doing number seventeen, but remembered sixteen. So she would start there.

But just one problem...Pein just didn't look fluffy to her.

She would have to fix that.

It was morning, and Sakura almost always took a short bath just after she woke up. She heard running water, and guessed one of the members was running her bath and planned on waking her up. It was usually Pein, but sometimes the others would do it for him.

This time, it was Pein, as usual. She yawned, announcing her presence. Pein turned around and greeted her. Sakura proceeded to undress and hop in the tub of warm water. She dunked her head under the water so it would be wet.

Pin lathered shampoo into her short bubblegum locks and she closed her eyes to avoid shampoo running into them. They didn't speak the whole time. It wasn't awkward, just...normal.

Pein helped her out of the tub so she wouldn't slip, and began drying her with a towel. She wriggled her arms from under the towel and began mussying Pein's hair. He stopped drying her and looked at her questionably.

"Fluffy."

She yanked the towel from his grip and scurried out of the room to get dressed.

~*~

**18. Put him and Hidan (when he is in a very foul mood) in the same room.**

Sakura wasn't quite sure if it mean when Hidan was in a foul mood, or when Pein was. She guessed Hidan.

She knew the perfect way to make him angry.

Sakura sneaked into Hidan's room. Oddly enough, for a violent, sadist-masochist immortal, his room was relatively normal, aside from various weapons placed randomly. Which didn't scare Sakura in the least.

Sakura was a peculiarly strong six year old. She hefted the bulky scythe so it rested on her shoulder, just as Hidan held it, and dragged it off to her room. Next, she went back and stole his Jashin pendant. When she returned, she hid the pendant in a drawer in her dresser, and she shoved the heavy weapon under her bed.

She waited. Hidan would have to return to his room _sometime_.

Then, she heard those glorious three words.

"WHERE'S MY SCYTHE!?"

Followed by another three.

"AND MY PENDANT!?"

Sakura burst out laughing, stifling it with a pillow. She heard Hidan's footsteps nearing her room. The Akatsuki always checked Sakura's room first when something went missing. She was such a troublemaker.

"Sakura, have you seen my scythe and pendant?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"Why don't you go ask Leader? He might have seen who took it."

Hidan nodded, racing down the hall to the office. Sakura just barely kept up with the fast shinobi from Yugakure. He knocked on the door, and Pein let him in. Sakura giggled, locking the door.

Muffled voices from inside was all she heard, but she could hear Pein's voice raising in agitation.

~*~

**19. Call him Carrot Top.**

Who's Carrot Top?

Oh well, it sounded like an insult by itself. And his hair _was_ orange.

So she looked up Carrot Top on the internet. Yeah, that's right, Akatsuki had internet. When she found results, she clicked on images.

You know that saying, "What has been seen, cannot be unseen?" Yeah, that applies here.

He was one _ugly_ man. Sakura was disturbed, and immediately closed the internet.

So that's what the list meant. God, she couldn't remove the image that was burned into her retinas, no matter how much she wanted to.

So, she just decided to think of other things. Like the plan. Just then, Pein walked by.

"Hey Carrot Top!" She said, smiling.

"Who's Carrot Top?" he wondered, using his internet to look it up. He saw the image Sakura saw.

"GOOD GOD, NO!"

~*~

**20. Set up a whoopie cushion in his chair, and laugh at him as he sits on it.**

Epic. Win.

Hmm...who would have a whoopie cushion? She certainly didn't.

Not Deidara, or Sasori. Kisame's suffered enough punishment when Pein found out he helped steal the chair. Hidan's suffered enough. Kakuzu, Zetsu and Itachi are just too serious.

Tobi might.

She ran to Tobi's room, hoping he would be there. The last time she went in his room, surprisingly, she almost died when Tobi saw her touching his spare mask. Luckily, he was there, and his mask was on securely, which meant things were safe...for now.

"Tobi-nii!" she whispered. Tobi looked up and squealed with delight.

"Sakura-chaaaan!!" he shrieked, enveloping her in a bear hug and rubbing his cheek on her. Tobi was especially affectionate with her. Hell, Tobi was especially affectionate with _everyone_.

"Tobi-nii, do you have any whoopie cushions I can borrow?"

Tobi nodded, and handed her one.

"Is Sakura-chan gonna play a prank?"

"Yep!" she grinned mischieviously.

"Who is Sakura-chan playing a prank on?"

Her grin was suddenly corrupted and evil.

"You'll see..." she skipped off merrily as Tobi shook with fear. He heard her effortlessly blow up the cushion.

Sakura placed it on Pein's chair, and with luck, he wouldn't notice it.

Luck was on her side today.

Pein came in and sat down...

**PFFFFFT.**

Sakura burst out in a childish giggle fit and Pein twitched in annoyance.

"SAKURAAA!!"

* * *

***Bakudan - A form of onigiri. It is a ball of sushi rice, inside that rice is meat, vegetables, and noodles. Wrapped in seaweed wrap. Translates roughly to bomb. Deidara's favorite food, as a pun.**

***Onigiri - Rice balls. Sometimes shaped in triangles. Itachi's favorite food.**

***Inarizushi - Sushi rice wrapped in tofu and deep fried. Tobi's favorite food.**

***Gyoza - Ground meat or vegetables wrapped in a thin piece of dough. Also known as Pot Stickers, Jiaozi, and Guotie.**

**Hidan's favorite is barbeque spare ribs, and Kisame's is crab and shrimp. Itachi's other favorite food is cabbage, aside from dango.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write it. I've been busy.**

**Well, see ya next chapter! Which will be the last!**

**~China**


	3. Twentyone through Thirty

**Well, I haven't updated this story in a while, so I figured I should finish it before school starts. Too late for that now.  
**

**I don't wanna go to school!! I'M SICK FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!  
**

**Also, I am on the bowling team. It's super-fun!****  
**

**Well, I officially have no friends in my class. It sucks ass.**

**Will you guys be my friends?**

**Oh, but I do have a few friends in other grades, mostly sophomore year. I'm in freshman year, just in case you didn't know.**

**Summer vacation was just too short. It went by too quickly.**

**I hate this.**

**I think my favorite thing about going back to school is either actually having something to do, or the school supplies shopping. Love to shop for school supplies.**

**Well, story time, kiddos! Gather round, for it's the FINAL chapter of Ways To Get Pein Very Mad!**

* * *

**21. Make him think someone is hitting on Konan.**

Sakura, being only six, had no idea what 'hitting on' meant. Did it mean beating up, or something else?

Good thing she lived with a bunch of middle aged S-Class Criminals.

Sakura skipped to Kakuzu's room, hoping he would know. When she got there, Kakuzu was counting his bounty money.

"Kakuzu-nii!" she called.

"Sakura. Don't make me lose count."

Sakura seemed to have a weird ability to know how much money he'd counted.

"You were at 368,098 ryo." she told him. He nodded, getting back to his counting.

"Kakuzu-nii, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What does it mean to hit on a girl?"

Kakuzu almost ripped his money when he heard her question. He turned to look at her, a black tendril occasionally poking out from beneath his cloak.

"Go ask someone else." he groaned, trying to remember his number.

"368,498!" Sakura called over her shoulder. She ran off to find Sasori, but he gave her the same answer. Hidan would surely tell her, but he'd most likely include an abundance of swears and curses. So Deidara seemed the best choice.

"Deidara-nii! Where are you?" she called out childishly, as if she were playing a game of hide and seek with him. In minutes, Deidara was popping his blonde mop of hair out from the kitchen, where he was talking with Konan.

"Deidara-nii, what does it mean to hit on a girl?"

Deidara and Konan nearly choked on their tea. The thin green drink was spilled all over the table. Sakura, being the good little girl she was, quickly got some paper towels and wiped it up.

"Sakura-chan, where did you hear that?" Konan asked, betting anything it was from Hidan.

"I forgot. It was a long time ago." She said, trying to cover up the fact that she was trying as many ways possible to annoy Pein. "But what does it mean, Deidara-nii?"

Deidara was a bit hesitant to answer, but he did. "Well, Sakura-chan, it, um, means that you...try to get them to be your girlfriend, yeah." He was sweating buckets at the awkward question.

"Oh, I get it! Thanks, Deidara-nii!" She raced off to find Pein. He was just waking up, and exiting his room. She wondered who was the one closest to Konan's position right now...Deidara, of course!

"Leader, Deidara is hitting on Konan." She could see Pein's face darken with fury, rage directed at the blonde arsonist. He stomped to the kitchen, and listened before entering. He could hear small feminine giggles coming from _his_ Konan. He burst through the door in rage to see Deidara smirking into his cup of tea glancing at Konan.

Pein picked up a chair and swung it down, narrowly missing Deidara's head. The blonde squealed in fear, as he dodged the chair once again. Konan just rolled her eyes.

"Pein, what are you do...ing." She started out asking, but then it clicked. Sakura asking that question, Pein's possessiveness, her and Deidara's conversing...Sakura set it up.

"Pein, he wasn't hitting on me!" She said, giggling. Deidara fell anime style.

"Like I would ever hit on Konan! No offense, Konan."

"None taken." She assured. "Oh, and by the way..." Pein and Deidara looked at her. "Sakura-chan set this up."

Both men stared, drawing blanks. Then they returned to their senses, and for the first time, Deidara got angry at Sakura.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

~*~

**22. Blow confetti in his face on his birthday.**

Crud. Pein's birthday wasn't for another month...maybe she could ask for a mission to pass the time? Sure, that would work.

She went to Pein's office. He was there, as usual.

"Leader, can I have another mission?" she asked.

"Sure." he pulled out a green mission scroll, letting her know it was a D-Rank. She opened it, briefly reading it over.

Her mission was to return an important scroll that, when released, held an ancient weapon that was very precious to Kumogakure. Why the Akatsuki had it in their possession, she would never know.

She also had to choose one person to go with her for protection. In the end, she chose Tobi. He was a fun person to hang out with, and kept her entertained.

When she returned from her mission, she had one day to prepare some confetti. It was February 18th, and Pein's birthday was tomorrow. She ran to a store and bought one of those confetti boxes where when you pull the string, confetti flies out. She bought another one for Konan's birthday, because hers was the day after Pein's.

She stashed them under her pillow, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, she woke to hear a lot of movement downstairs. She came from her room and saw most of the members scurrying around, preparing a breakfast for their Leader. This was how it was every birthday, especially Sakura, Konan, and Pein's.

Sakura put a very long box wrapped in silver wrapping on the table next to the other boxes. Pein always loved her presents, because they were usually useful in battle. They all stopped in their tracks when the stairs creaked. Sure enough, Pein was standing there, looking very groggy and under rested. He opened his mouth, and the words that came out were shocking.

"Whuuuut?"

They all sweat dropped at his choice of words. Sakura decided this was her chance. Not only will it make the grumpy leader even grumpier, but it will wake him up.

She ran up to him and held the box in his face. She reached back and pulled the string, sending confetti flying in his pale face. The bits hung from his piercings as he stood, still comprehending what just happened.

"Uh...Happy Birthday?" Sakura grinned sheepishly. Pein looked at her weird. Very weird.

Sakura soon found herself in time out.

~*~

**23. Build up static electricity and shock him on his piercings.**

Man. There's a lot of things of here that have something to do with his piercings. Then again, it is his most distinguishing feature, aside from his Rinnegan. So people are bound to make fun of it!

Sakura had been so happy when Pein opened his birthday present yesterday. She's gotten him a beautiful Falcata sword with a black and blue hilt. The steel was completely spotless and masterfully shaped. When he asked how she got this at such a young age, she replied with, "I have my ways."

Back on track. Sakura was thinking of ways to build up enough static. She recalled Hidan playing a prank on Deidara a while ago. He put on some socks and scooted them across the carpet. He reached out and shocked Deidara with his finger, causing him to jump.

Worth a shot.

She slipped on a pair of knee high white socks and went to find Pein. She found him on the couch, napping quietly. She hated to disturb his sleep, but she really wanted to finish the list!

She began dragging her feet across the carpet. She could feel the friction on the bottom on her feet as she moved closer to Pein. She reached out and...

**ZAP.  
**

She dove for cover as Pein jumped a few feet in the air. He frowned for being woken for no reason, but his head felt lighter than usual. Sure enough, he reached up and felt his hair standing completely on end. He tried to smooth it down, but it popped back up each time.

"Damn hair."

He heard a giggle that could only belong to his adopted daughter. He immediately knew this was her doing. He really wanted to scold her, but his eyes couldn't stay open. Instead, he settled for a quick look of warning in her direction.

~*~

**24. Poke his hair, and when he asks why you're doing it, say "I'm seeing if it's alive."**

Okay, it did look like it was alive sometimes. _Sometimes_.

But not very often. Only when he was sleeping. So this one should be easy, considering he was still asleep from the last number. So she trekked downstairs, completely ready to poke some hair...but he was gone.

"Darn him and his bizarre sleeping habits!" she said, clenching a fist dramatically.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The poor girl jumped ten feet in the air, quite literally, when a deep voice whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped so high, she almost hit the ceiling, but Pein caught her before she could.

"Don't do that. You could have hurt yourself." he said monotonously. Sakura pouted, pushing out her bottom lip just so.

"It's your fault. You snuck up on me." she complained. Pein merely stared at her, somehow resisting the adorable Sakura-chan-ness.

"Were you looking for someone?" he cut her off just as she was about to say anything. "Me, perhaps?"

"Yeah, but I don't need anything anymore..." she trailed off. She soon found herself alone in the dark twisting hallways.

"Drat." she grumbled. "When will I find him asleep?"

So, she decided to talk with the others until then. First, she ran off to find Hidan. He was in the middle of a ritual, and Sakura hadn't known.

"Hidan-nii, what are you do...ing?" she trailed off seeing the copious amounts of blood. Hidan looked over at her, made an 'eep' sound, and slammed the door.

"I-I'm busy Sakura, don't come in!" his muffled voice sounded from behind the doors.

Sakura shook her head to rid it of the images of blood pooling, and went to visit her favorite shark man. Kisame loved his sword so much he even talked to it. He whispered to it gently and softly, slowly stroking the hilt.

"Kisame-nii?"

The tall man turned his face to the adorable little girl and grinned.

"Sakura-chan." his grin widened.

"Kisame-nii, why do you talk to Samehada like that?" she said, cocking her head to one side. Kisame looked at her intently before answering.

"Samehada is alive, of course."

"But how can a sword be alive?" she said, genuinely confused.

"Samehada is no ordinary sword." he informed her. "It eats chakra."

Sakura backed away from the heavily bandaged sword in fear that it would steal her chakra, and Kisame chuckled.

"It only sucks chakra when I want it to, kiddo." he said, removing the bandaging it so she could get a better look. The cobalt sword bristled, as if stretching it's limbs.

Unlike any normal sword, instead of cutting and slicing, Samehada scraped and shaved. The scales were much like a shark's skin, hence the name. But if it's master didn't want it to hurt a certain person, it would refrain from harming them. Sakura began reaching out, and hesitated a few inches away from the blade.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan."

She smiled sweetly, and finally let her fingertips brush against the scales. I tickled when touched so lightly, and she giggled. The Samehada flexed under her gentle touch, enjoying the feel. It felt her soothing chakra in large waves, but refrained from devouring it on Kisame's orders.

"Sakura." Itachi said, walking in. Both his partner and the little girl turned their heads, surprised that Kisame hadn't noticed the Uchiha's presence. "Leader had urgent business to attend. He asked me to send you to bed."

Sakura turned her head to the window and, to her disbelief, it was already dark. Sakura gave the Samehada a final stroke, and Kisame a hug, the latched herself onto Itachi's hand. She was finally tall enough to hold his hand without having him stoop down.

They walked hrough twisting halls, then reached one of the only friendly looking areas in the entire base, Sakura's wing. Yes, she had an entire wing of the place to herself. As soon as Itachi opened the plain white door for her, she crawled under the thick blanket and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, Pein was next to her, asleep. As she was about to go back to sleep, she realized how perfect this was. His hair seemed to twitch in his sleep, as if it really was alive. She wondered how it twitched.

She tentatively tugged at a short orange spike, then began shamelessly running her petite fingers through the soft hair. It was so soft and warm. Not what you would expect from the leader of the most feared organization in all the great nations.

She made a shrill yelp when Pein growled and hissed in his sleep, rolling over, until his mumbling ceased and he was back in dreamland.

What. The. Hell!?

And when I say growling and hissing, I don't mean it like angry speech. I mean it like realistic animal noises.

Seems Pein didn't like having his hair touched.

~*~

**25. Ask him if he attached his piercings using a staple gun.**

Holy- that sounds painful! That just might be why his name is Pein...

So she would wait. I don't know why, just to pass the time, I guess.

Her little hair episode the other night kinda freaked her out. Since when does he not like having his hair touched? Or maybe he DID like having his hair touched...?

But wait, here he comes. And with a staple gun, no less!! Why he had one, I have no idea. But she wouldn't question it. She walked up to him, stared for a while, then opened her mouth.

"Did it hurt?" she asked him. He only stared at her blankly.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you attached your piercings."

The hell is she talking about?

"Um..."

"You know, with that staple gun." she said, and everything made sense.

"Sakura I didn't do that." She looked at him skeptically.

"So...you _didn't_ attach your piercings with a staple gun?"

"NO."

~*~

**26. Hide all of his spare cloaks.**

Easy. Just sneak in, grab them, and go.

Or...not so easy? After all he was the leader of the most feared organization in all the great nations. He was bound to feel her coming. But would he do anything?

Sakura sneaked out of her room, as silent as she could be, and ran down the hall and up the stairs to Pein's room. Luckily, it didn't seem that he was in there. Must be out doing paperwork. She crept over to his closet, opening it. It had so many cloaks...she couldn't even count that high!! But she grabbed them all, nonetheless, and hauled ass out of there as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She passed a few members, namely Deidara, Sasori and Tobi, who looked at her confused, but brushed it off and returned to their business. She grinned as she passed the bathroom, realizing Pein was taking a shower. She slowly opened the door, and there was the last glorious cloak. She went to grab it, but snapped her hand back when Pein reached his hand out to grab something. She snatched his cloak and ran out, slamming the door.

"What the hell!?" Pein yelled when the sound of cracking wood reached his pierced ears.

Sakura was sprinting for her room, and once she reached it, she threw the cloaks on her bed and squeaked nervously as Pein shouted.

"WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOAKS!?"

~*~

**27. Use hair gel and flatten his hair.**

How the hell was she gonna do that!? It was nearly impossible, that's for sure! Oh god, why!?

Oh, wait. This wasn't too hard. But where would she get the hair gel?

HIDAN HAD SOME!!!

But he was still pissed at her for stealing his pendant and scythe. But by the time she realized this, she already had the stout jar of gel in her hands. Well, he wasn't here at the moment...he wasn't using the gel...

She took it.

She sprinted out of Hidan's room, did a barrel roll into her own, and lay sprawled out on the floor when she smacked into the wall. The jar rolled away, and landed at Tobi's feet. Tobi picked it up, only to have it snatched from his hands before he could read the label.

"Sakura-chan, what's in that-"

"NOTHING."

She answered a little too quickly for it _not_ to be suspicious.

"Tobi thinks you're _lying_."

Sakura gulped. Tobi got scary when she lied to him last time. She trembled in terror as he reached for her.

"Okay, okay! It's Hidan's hair gel, I was gonna pull a prank on Leader!" she said, hoping Tobi would stop being scary. He smiled, though you couldn't see it, but you could tell.

"Tobi wants to help, Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura giggled, and nodded.

"Okay, Tobi. What I need you to do is..."

She explained the plan, using small words, as Tobi was not good with big ones. When she finished explaining, Tobi smiled behind his mask. It was a simple task indeed. Tobi skipped away to do the chore for Sakura.

Tobi slipped in Pein's room, and went to the bathroom. He rifled through the cabinets, when he finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed it, and made haste to Sakura's room. He handed her the plain white container, and went about his business, anticipating the results.

Sakura giggled, and set to work. When she was done, she put the container back in Pein's bathroom, and slinked away.

It was about that time Pein realized it was time for a shower. He grabbed the bottle, after he was in the water of course, and poured a generous amount into his hand, lathering it into his spiky auburn hair. It was surprisingly thicker than normal, but he brushed it off, thinking it was just because the shampoo got thicker when colder.

After his shower, he stepped out onto the floor mat, letting the water drip onto it. He walked over to the mirror, which was covered in a film of condensation. He wiped the fog away, revealing a man with slicked back orange hair, not unlike Hidan. For a while, he only stared blankly.

"What the hell!?"

~*~

**28. When he is in his shadow form, stick your hand through him and scream "GHOST!!!"**

But Sakura never saw him in his shadow form!!

Sakura, except that first mission she was on, was never, under ANY circumstances, allowed out of the base. It was a dangerous world out there, and they wouldn't just let their little Sakura go and get herself killed!

At least not until she was older.

Then again, is Pein was in shadow form, he was typically in the extraction cave. And that's technically in the base.

Speaking of the extration cave, here comes Deidara with a bijuu!

"Deidara-nii, which bijoo is that?" Sakura said, curiosity bubbling over in her eyes. Deidara chuckled.

"Not bijoo, Sakura. Bijuu, yeah." he explained. "And this is the Rokubi, un." Deidara decided to quiz her. "Which animal is the Rokubi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura thought hard, with the number SIX popping up all over her mind. Over here, over there, over _everywhere_. And then she remembered one of her favorite animals.

"Slug!"

"That's right, Sakura-chan!" he said, ruffling her hair. Luckily, Sakura was not the type of girl to fuss over her hair.

"Thanks, Deidara-nii!"

"Now Sakura-chan, I have to go and help...get rid of...the demon, ok, hm?" Deidara tried to censor his language around her, unlike most of the others. But when Sakura nodded, he grinned crookedly, and dragged the Rokubi's body away.

But hey, Sakura wasn't gonna let anything get in the way of her plan!

She followed Deidara into the cave, letting her eyes take in what they could. She had never actually been in the cave, and it was certainly a sight to see. Well, not really. The whole place was so dark, she could barely tell right from left. And it smelled like dirt.

There, she saw Pein standing in his holographic shadow form, standing on the palm of the statue's left hand, waiting for the other members to assemble. She ran up, then concentrated her chakra to her feet, and walked straight up the wrist. Once there, she decided to try and pull off the innocent, naive illusion. She walked up to his shadow form.

"...Leader?"

Pein looked down, shocked that she was here.

"..."

"..."

"...who let Sakura in here!?" Pein yelled, pointing to the little girl at his side. But Sakura was standing a little close, and his hand went straight through the top of her head. At first she just stood there, a vacant expression glued to her adorable face. Then she feigned a look of horror, and choked back a fake scream.

"GHOOSSSTT!!!!"

She screamed, skittering her way back down the statue's hand and back into the main base area.

All the witnesses just stood, holding back their giggles. Except Itachi, of course. Pein just stood there, irritated.

"...dammit."

~*~

**29. Attach smiley face refridgerator magnets to his face.**

Sakura thought this idea was...

HACKIN'.

BRILLIANT.

And she had the perfect way to do this.

She ran over to the refridgerator, collected all the smiley face magents (one for each Akatsuki member: Gray for Pein, Red for Sasori, Yellow for Deidara, Light blue for Kisame, Dark Blue for Konan, Green for Zetsu, Brown for Kakuzu, Black for Itachi, Orange for Tobi, Purple for Hidan, and of course, Pink for Sakura).

With the magnets in her possession, she laughed maniacly down the hall all the way to Pein's office.

And, of course, being the great ninja he was, Pein heard her from a mile away. He braced himself for something. What it was, he didn't know. All he knew was, it was probably bad.

Boy, did his instincts work.

That moment, Sakura burst through the doors, marched over to Pein, and began to stick the magnets to his face piercings.

"Whfft ffr yffo dfffing, Sffakffrfaaa?" He said, his words muffled by the Sasori smiley.

"I'm putting smiley magnets on your face."

Pein half-expected the word '_duh_' to worm it's way into the end of that sentence. He irritatedly removed the Sasori, and now the Kakuzu as well, magnet from his mouth, before Sakura snatched them from his hands and reattached them somewhere it would be conveniant for him to talk.

"Yes, I can see that, Sakura. But why?"

Sakura stopped, and frowned.

"Because you don't smile enough, Leader." she said, a bit angry. "And whenever I ask you why you don't smile, you say you're 'too busy to smile.' Well," she growled; "if you're too busy, then these smiley magnets will do it for you."

Sakura stopped, looking up at him, smiling.

"Cuz I hate to see you frown, Leader."

Pein nearly had tears of happiness coming from his eyes, which everyone once thought were emotionless until Sakura came along.

And before she knew it, Sakura was being pulled into Pein's warm embrace.

This was rare. Best not to waste it. She hugged back with all her might.

~*~

**30. Wake him up in the morning by turning on a very loud metal detector by his face.**

Sakura sighed. Well, this was it.

The last number on the list of 'Ways to Get Pein Very Mad.' After this one...

It was over.

She thought back on all the times she had annoyed Pein with this very list.

There was number one, the very first one...she had to call him the Yondaime. Oh, it was good fun!

And how she loved the look on his face when she had tackled him during number three, and Tobi took it the wrong way. And that time she got lost during number nine, when she had to laugh at him whenever he tried to talk.

And how she got Hidan in trouble while doing number ten, making Pein believe Hidan let her watch horror movies.

And when she got Pein to let her off punishment free after giving him the puppy-dog eyes just after number thirteen.

And one of her favorites, number fifteen, where she played "follow the leader" with him. It was both a failure, and a success.

And her personal favorite, number nineteen, call him Carrot Top. She still couldn't get that ugly mugg out of her head.

After all those...this was it. This was _really_ it. After this, she would be done, and she could officially say, '_My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have ticked off the Leader of the Akatsuki!_'

And for this last one, she would make it go big.

She went to her closet and pulled out the three metal detectors from it. Kakuzu gave them to her, because she was his little helper. When he was away on a mission, he wouldn't have much time to work on collecting bounty, so she would go and find what valuables she could so he could sell them. Now, they could _really_ be put to good use. After making sure they all worked, she let them rest by her door.

And she headed off to sleep.

Miraculously, in the morning, she woke up before Pein.

GIVING HER THE PERFECT CHANCE.

She sprang out of bed, grabbing the surprisingly light weight and easy to carry metal detectors, and made her way to Pein's room. There he was asleep, and Konan was getting dressed. Konan turned her head, then tilted it with curiosity. Sakura put a single finger to her lips, then motioned what she was going to do. Konan understood this:

'I am going to put these metal detectors near Leader's face. When I turn them on, they will be set off by the piercings on his face.'

Konan grinned, nodded, and watched.

Sakura crept over to him, placing them near his face, and with a single flick of the wrist...

She turned the metal detectors on.

Loud beeps and whines came from them, waking Pein from his good dream. He stumbled back toward the wall, getting as far away from the loud noise as possible. When Sakura turned them off, she and Konan were laughing hysterically. And that was it.

Pein snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!" he yelled, stomping away. Sakura looked at the floor guiltily.

~*~

Pein sat himself in his office, completely and officially angry. So angry, he didn't even realise his door open.

"...Leader?"

He sighed exasperatedly, and without turning his head, he answered; "What now?"

"Uh...I, uh..."

Pein growled, about to get up and walk away, when Sakura hugged his legs.

"Please don't be mad, Leader!" she cried. "I was only having a little fun, and I'm sorry! So please don't be mad anymore!"

Fain sniffling was muffled by his cloak that he'd slipped on.

He knelt down, throwing his arms around her. She cried into his cloak, leaving a big wet stain.

"Do you forgive me?" Sakura sniffled, looking up at him with big, puffy green eyes.

"I forgive you Sakura."

Pein just couldn't stay mad at her.

* * *

**Well, *sniffle*, that's it!**

**Ways to Get Pein Very Mad is officially over!!**

**I'm so happy, and sad all at once! I could cry!**

**I really had fun with this one, and I give all credit to coming up with the list to MalunaDragon on DeviantART!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and here's to you, for reading this story!**

**Thanks to all!!!**

**~China**


End file.
